Love requiem
by GreyEyesBrownEyes
Summary: And all of sudden she found her broken life tied up tightly with his. So tight they mended into one, refusing to go to their previous selves. Driven by their entangled hands, lips pressed hard against each others pulses, hearts beating in union in late midnight hours, safe in a warm bed, they knew very well their happines will have to wait. War came first. Dramione/in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Two households, both alike in dignity,**

 **In fair London, where we lay our scene.**

 **From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**

 **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

 **From forth the fatal loins of these two foes**

 **A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;**

 **Whose misadventured piteous overthrows**

 **Do with their death bury their parents' strife.**

 **The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,**

 **And the continuance of the two side's rage,**

 **Which, but their best one's end, nought could remove,**

 **Is now the few chapters' traffic of this story;**

 **The which if you with eager interest attend,**

 **What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**

…

 **Chapter one**

Sky was dark, deadly blue when he came.

The clock ticked 4 a.m. when door, somewhere in the big, ancient house slammed with such force that Hermione jerked, opening her eyes immediately, her right hand instinctively searching for her wand which she kept under her pillow. It was a habit she acquired during these dark and lifeless months.

 _'How can it be, such darkness, enternal midnight, no moon, no stars. Sun detained in dark cell. That's what Voldemort's soul is like.'_

Ever since Dumbledore's death, they've been staying at the Grimmauld Place. It was Harry's wish to which Ron and her happily consented. She knew it was because of Sirius and it tore her heart a part. Shortly after their arrival, others came too. Room next to her was Luna Lovegood, mysterious and oddly calming blonde Ravenclaw. At the end of hallway were their Gryffindor friends; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasly, Ron's pretty red haired sister and Hermione's best female friend. Ron and Harry's rooms were on the other side of the long hallway. On the floor above theirs were few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but they all left with time. Only Luna remained so she moved to the Gryffindor floor. All of them were close and they all stood next to Harry, always giving him assuring smiles and trying to cheer him up but only person who seemed capable of that was Ginny. Her and Harry's relationship has become public thing ever since they moved here. And Hermione was deeply happy for them, they had at least a little bit of peace in those dark, night hours, comforted only by blankets warming them and each other's presence. After few weeks, some professors and, suprisingly, Kingsley Shacklebolt started coming quite often, holding the Order's meetings here, with students present. They've repeated them few times how they aren't children anymore. Hermione couldn't agree more with them…When few meetings were held, it was decided how couple of folder wizards should be here too, in a case of emergency. It came as a very pleasent surprise when Tonks and prof Lupin showed up next morning. Along with them came Mad-Eye, giving all of them many instructions which Hermione found very useful. Beside those instructions he declared, with a very jeering smirk, how they should prepare couple of rooms for their new guests.

Even if she had hundred times to guess she would never guess who those guests will be.

When Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Astoria Greengrass showed up, it's not enough to say it was one hell a shock. Mad-Eye explained how they refused to follow Voldemort and his Death Eaters but have nowhere to go. Gryffindors naturally weren't very pleased with the idea of Slytherins staying with them and vice versa so they came up with mutal agreement that they can stay as long as they don't cause trouble and mind their own business. Hermione especially pittied Astoria who has lost her sister 3 weeks ago. Daphne was in Hermione's class and although she didn't particularly like her, she couldn't help feeling sorry for her younger sister.

Slytherins took the floor above where Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's used to be. They kept their promise as told. If we neglect few minior quarrels between Blaise and Theo and Seamus and Dean. Even that won't be problem 'cause Gryffindor duo is leaving in two days. Their mothers called them home. On safe, they said. Hermione doubted there was a place in England safe right now. Or maybe later in the world, if Voldemort wins.

They weren't expecting anyone these days and that's why Hermione felt even more startled with sudden noise. She dressed quickly and with wand in her hand and caution in her mind she got out of her room. First thing she noticed is that no other room's door was opened. She was always a light sleeper. It all got deafening quit and it made her even more nervous. Her eyes flew to Harry's door where she knew he and Ginny slept soundly and then to Ron's. She ignored the need to wake them up and together with them go and see what's going on down there. Carefully, she got down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Her whole figure jerked all of sudden when light of someone's wand became visible to her. Her breathing became rapid and her heartbeats fast. Step by step, she came closer and closer to the interloper. _'Or more of them.'_ she thought, _'Oh come on Hermione, get your Gryffindor courage.'_

Just in the moment when she intended to step in the kitchen familiar voice made her freeze in place.

'Come here Miss Granger. Just keep it quit for Merlin's sake. No need to wake up the others before time.'

Without thinking, she stepped in the room and when two face were recognized she started quietly but upsetly.

'Professor McGonagall, professor Snape, what is this all about? Why are you-

She stopped suddenly when third face, placed deeply in the darkness of the room became visible to her.

'You.'

That one, single word left her lips. Not as a question, or shocked howl. Just a pure statement.

As she blinked few times, she realised it was indeed Draco Malfoy, sitting in a chair, in front of her.

'Well hello, Granger.', silent acknowledegment of her presence sounded heavy in a too full room.

It was really him. Same blonde hair which almost shone in the dark, same piercing, deep, gray eyes, same too handsome for his own good face. He was here. He's alive.

After the realization she expected a wave of anger, insults, recoil. But it didn't come.

'Professor, what is going on?', she asked calmly, addressing the professor only with her words, 'cause her eyes kept staring at him.

'Same as before. This young man is seeking shelter in this place-

'Shelter? Here? With all of us?'

'Oh do be quiet Miss Granger. Let professor Snape finish his thought.', hissed McGonagall.

Blonde Slytherin just turned his head away, looking through the kitchen window, ignoring the conversation.

'As I said, he has nowhere to go and we want him to stay here. Also Miss Granger, it'll be your task to keep an eye on him. He's a very obstinate boy and I do not doubt he'll try to do some trouble here.', Snape said those last words while looking at him with that Snape gaze, specific only for him.

'So he'll be staying here. With us. I don't think that's a very good idea, professor. The others-

'We'll talk to the others right after you escort Mr Malfoy to his room. Pick him one of the rooms on the second floor. He should feel comfortable there.'

'B-b-but wait a minute! Where have you been, what happened to you after…you know?', Hermione steped closer to him, wanting to see his face more clear through the dark.

'Mr Malfoy will tell you all after he rests a bit. That's all for now, Miss Granger.'

'But-

'That's all.', confirmed Snape after which Hermione gave up.

'Come here. I'll show you your room.', she said to Malfoy, waving her hand, indicating him to follow her.

He obeyed quietly, very…unmalfoyishly. Their steps on the stairs seemed very heavy and loud and the stairs alone much longer than in reality. She stayed quiet all the way to the room. She chose one on the end of the hallway, a bit isolated from all the others, but she had a feeling that that's exactly what he wanted right now.

'This will be your room. It has tiny bathroom inside, clean sheets are in the first drawer. If you don't like them I'll bring you new ones tomorrow. The others are on the other end of the hallway so their noise won't disturb you so much. I mean, you know there are other-

'Yeah, I know.', he confirmed, exhaustion taking over him.

'That's it then, I guess. Have a good rest, Draco.'

'I certainly will, Granger.', he opened the door slowly.

She turned her back and when she got to the stairs, tiny whisper passed her lips.

'Good night.'

But his only reply was a quit, cringey sound of doors closing.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was the striking light of sun rays that woke Hermione up for the second time.

Gryffindor's warm eyes slowly opened and she ran her small hand through the mess of dark brown curles. It surprised her how bright the sun was. _It's already October._

Though it did surprise her, she quite enjoyed the sensation of warmth that warmed up her whole being. With fingers pressed on the window glass, which was also warm, almost as her, she looked for the others who might be outside. None of them was caught in her gaze so she decided to take a shower. Just as she pressed her hand on the door knob she remembered last nights events.

 _Malfoy._

Those thoughts followed her all the way in the shower cabin. Hermione's concern for his absence in the last few months from the last night was sincere, to that measure it concerned her a bit. She wondered how is it possible that she didn't feel any resentment for the blonde Slytherin after everything he's done. _And what he didn't do._

A bit too cold water cleared her mind and refreshed her enough for the whole day, she hoped. _Why did he come here and not to his parents? Was he truly sorry for what he did? Bugger, not one thousand sorries shall be enough to cover up everything he messed up._

After she dressed in clean clothes she made her bed, straightened the purple sheets and with an intention of going out of the room, went to the door but suddenly stopped.

Her legs found a way to an old, wooden chair and she sat down quietly. Her surroundings was very humble and small. It was one of smaller rooms but Hermione chose it because she felt very comfortable in here, at peace for most of the time, with her one winged window and a beautiful, enchanted view she used every time she felt need for it. That need overhelmed her now but she knew she couldn't stay. Duties were on the plate.

When she got down, she found Luna and Blaise sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and talking quietly and Tonks, preparing some potions.

'Good morning everyone.'

'Morning? It's already 11 o'clock, Hermione', Tonks made a remarke, amused a bit.

'Oh, I must overslept', said Hermione as she poured herself a cup of coffe.

'It's not usual thing for you Granger. You alright?', Blaise asked her with that perfect aristocratic voice which she used to find very annoying when Malfoy talked, but it suited him very well.

'I am, it's nothing. It's just what happened last nig-

She stopped herself, wondering if they knew about their new guest.

'Losen that face Granger. We know about Malfoy. Professors woke us up few moments after you showed him his room. I must say, I thought nothing could surprise me anymore, but when I heard about him I felt like I've just lost a bet with myself ', Blaise's smirk was enough to make Hermione sure he was okay with Draco staying here. They're old friends and housemates after all.

'So do you think he has really forgotten all Death Eaters material set in his brain?'

'No, of course he didn't. You can't forget that shit with an ease, Hell, I doubt you could forget it even if someone Obliviated you…All I know is that he was put through lots of shitty situations in a single year and that I am feeling like one lucky son of a bitch for not being chosen to play his role.'

This last sentence made Hermione think.

'Blaise is right. He's been very unhappy for a very long while. I think that's what made him that rude and cruel. For example, an hour ago, I offered him a nice cup of coffe and he just rudly rejected it. But I am not angry with him. I do truly pitty him', Luna added, absence clear in her voice, as always. She found that oddly charming about her.

'Wait, he's up already?'

'Yes, last time I saw him he was in the library. Seems like you and him switched roles Granger.', Blaise said that with an intention to clear the tension which hanged in the air but it didn't really succeed.

'And Harry and Ron? Where are they?'

'They went somewhere outside. I should warn you, Weasley isn't very happy with Malfoy being here. Potter doesn't seem to care much, but Ginger head could be a problem.'

'Oh Merlin, just what I needed…', she knew very well how bad was the nature of Ron and Draco's acquaintanceship and how hot tempered they both are. She'll have to talk with Harry about keeping the two as far away possible.

 _Also Miss Granger, it'll be your task to keep an eye on him_.

She recalled Snape's words and wondered will Draco _let her_ to keep an eye on him.

'Well, you two enjoy your morn…I mean, noon. I'll see you later.', she greeted them and headed to the library.

She found him there, as Blaise said. Now, she could study him more clearly than last night.

He was sitting on a window pane, dressed up in a dark gray jumper and black pants. His hair was tousled a bit, longer than she remembered. One book lied carelessly next to him, his pale, slender fingers tapping at it lightly. Such a light movement made by him surprised her and she was mesmerized for a moment. Her eyes flew in a direction of his. They seemed far away, lost, tormented. Despite that sadness, she couldn't stop her thought even if she wanted to.

 _He's so beautiful like this._

'Are you going to stand there all day Granger?', his voice reached her and the sound of it made her feel vulnerable. He didn't bother to look at her.

'Blaise told me you're here. I didn't want to bother you-

'Well you obviously did 'cause you're bothering me right now.'

She paused after that. Reminding herself to be tactical, 'I just wanted to ask how are you and if you need anything but you're obviously doing fine by your own so I'll just go-

'Alright Granger, come in. Just close the goddamn door', his eyes never left it's object of watching.

Carefully sliding in the room, she closed the door and walked to him. She sat down next to him on the pane, not too near. Just normal distance. For a moment her gaze followed his through the window.

'What are you looking at?'

'You asked the wrong question Granger.'

'How? What should I be asking?', she asked, confused.

'It's not what I'm looking at. It's what I'm seeing.', his voice was so quiet she barely heard him.

'And what do you see?'

At the question he laughed, a bitter and tortured laugh that made chills ran down the Hermione's spine.

'I see darkness Granger. And when I look in the other direction all I see is more and more darkness. So much darkness.', he looked at her for the first time.

'Is that darkness…from your past's events?', she asked looking at her hands, touching the shape of her nail with a finger of other hand.

'I don't think that's any of your business Granger.', she could literally see his dead cold mask slipping back on.

'No, I guess it's not. How come you decided to come here?'

'I didn't. Snape told me it's my best option and, honestly, nice bed, warm meals and a company of my former housemates sounded…decent to me. So I accepted.'

You know this house was Black family's residence?'

'Why you think that should interest me?'

'Well, they are your close cousins. Your mother was Black too, right?

'Yeah…'

Hermione suddenly felt like she touched the topic she shouldn't have. His parents must be very sensitive topic for him so she decided to leave him alone for now. He's not ready to talk yet. _Especially not with me._

'Um, I'm gonna go now. Dinner is served at 7 usually.', he said nothing at that so she just stood up and headed to the door. As she reached them she couldn't keep herself from saying it.

'Draco, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mention your mother, I didn't thi-

'It's alright Granger.', he said calmly, and returned his attention to the outside world.

She threw one last glance at him and then left the library.

One sentence said my Martin Luther King crossed her mind.

 _'Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that.'_

 _That's what he needs right now. A light to clear the darkness he lives in._

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 _All this is just shit._

Even though he should be thankful he's still alive, that sentence was the only rational thought running through Draco's mind. He didn't ask for help, he didn't ask for anyone's mercy or favour. Especially not from Potter and his comrades. The thing was this; he didn't care very much about his life anymore. He didn't find it significant, importan or of any value, really. He screwed up everything that was possible to screw up. Everything he used to find important and worth fighting for was so foggy now, like a morning in mid November. In his mind, he desperately tried to summon up rain, snow, ice, anything really, just to clear that fogg. The only thing that seemed bright to him was his mother. He missed her, more than he cared to admit. His heart wondered what Snape told her about his absence, did she think he was dead? Hiding? Far away? He wanted to see her, talk to her, take her away from Voldemort and his father, somewhere safe for her. But that was impossible right now.

Ever since he had come here, a week ago, he spent most of his time in the library among the books. He saw most of them in Hogwarts library already, except those who were…muggle's literature. His eyes scanned the mystery shelf every time his tall figure walked in the room but his pride always overpowered his curiousity. If he weren't in the library, he talked to Theo and Blaise. His former housemates were suspicious about his arrival at first, but after few days they've accepted blonde Slytherin in their tight circle once more. Draco had to admit, they made his days here a lot easier. On few moments, he actually forgot his dark thoughts and vile existence. Those rare occasions he throughly enjoyed.

And then there was Granger.

He felt…unpleasent to say the least around her. He remembered that cliche phrase 'It's not you, it's me' but then realised it's actually true. It wasn't about her, the problem was in him. In everything he said about her, _to_ her, his hateful thoughts and actions. He did all that shit to her and here she was, with her same bushy hair and sincere eyes, helping him in these dark days and trying to make him feel comfortable here. Confused Slytherin didn't really know how to answer on those nice gestures. Probably because they were just that, nice. _She's nice._ Not many people in his life treated him nicely so it was all new to him. And his every replay to her gestures was always the same, cold and rude. He still didn't know how to feel about her blood, about this whole bloody situation. He wasn't ready to give up everything he was taught all his life. Everything his father, his friends and his every ancestor believed in. Cause if he did, he would end up with nothing to hold onto, with no family, no beliefs, nothing. _But if it was all wrong, if Muggle borns are just like us, what do I have of my beliefs? How many lives will be stolen to prove something that isn't right?_

He ran his pale hand through soft, blonde hair and massaged his temple. Headaches hit him often and the worst part was he didn't complain, he felt like he deserved it. Like he deserved every bit of pain that runs through his body. Nothing had sense anymore. For fuck's sake, the greatest wizard of all time gave up his life to protect his and what did he do? He ran with his murderers and hid for months. Every night, in every dream, he faced those events over and over again, clear as summer night sky. His thoughts would run even deeper in those horrors but someone suddenly snapped him out of it.

'Hey, what are you doing?', he heard a familiar female voice and jumped a bit.

'Shit Granger, don't do that anymore.'

'Sorry, did I scare you?', she asked, laughing slightly, her smile wide but not enough to show her teeth he used to make fun of.

'No, I was just thinking.', he shifted a bit, returning his previous position.

'Oh, well I was bored a bit so I came to see what you're doing.', she sat next to him, pulling her dark red pullover down a bit. He had to admit, only to himself of course, that colour suited her quite nicely. _Again that word nice._

'I guess boredom is unavoidable in these rainy days, Granger.', the unpleasent sensation of his previous thoughts came back to haunt him but, for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he did something he usually wouldn't. 'What is that you're holding next to you?'

'This?', she asked and put in her lap large, blue blook. Her covers showed how used the book was and he was very sure that it was hers. 'It's one of my favourite books. Russian writer.'

'Anna Karenina', he read the title carefully. Muggle book no doubt., 'Is that the main character?'

'Well kind of. The book's storyline revolves around two main characters, Anna and Konstantin Levin. Their life stories and characters are completely different and so are their beliefs. Anna is an unhappily married woman who meets a young officer, count Vronsky and they fall in love, while Levin is in love with his friends sister in-law Kitty. Of course there's more in book than their love lives. It's such a wonderful story.'

'How does it end?'

'Oh no mister. I am certainly not a book spoiler.', she said in a good humour and crossed her arms, 'If you want to know the ending you'll have to read it yourself.'

'Forget it Granger.'

'Why? Is it because it has too many pages or because it has a muggle author?', that question left him unarmed. Her good humour was gone with the wind.

'Granger-

'No Draco, I want to know, right now, is it because of that?'

'It's not that simple!', that was very lame thing to say, he knew, but he said it anyway.

'Draco I know it's not simple, and I know it's hard for you but you have to decide, soon, where do you stand in this war…otherwise it won't end well for you. You know it', her anger calmed down a bit, but determination clear in her voice. So clear it made Draco shiver a bit.

'For fuck's sake Granger you have no idea what you're talking about', he got up on his legs and tried walking to calm himself, 'You think you can just walk in the room and tell me to make the most fucking important decision of my life!'

'I'm not doing that! I was just asking you to read a goddamn book!'

He opened his mouth to replay but stopped. It wasn't worth it. He won't lose his nerves over her. His breath calmed and he decided to make her pay for her persistence. So he sat down and said coldly, 'Yes, it is because of the fucking muggle author.'

But it was her face that made him regret it one second later.

It wasn't sadness, it wasn't grief. At first he couldn't realize what it was but when he did, it shook him to the bones.

 _She pities me._

'Even after everything that happened to you…', she said more to herself than to him, more like a statement than a question.

He felt like throwing up so he closed his eyes and turned away from her, 'Just leave Granger.'

'Alright, I'll leave. But just so you know, it's easier to talk to someone about your problems than think them through over and over in your head.', she got up on her feet, pulling down her pullover again, 'And I'll leave this here', his eyes turned briefly to see a blue book lying down next to him, 'in case you change your mind.'

After that she left him alone with that book, staring at him, like vultures while waiting for their pray to die. He stayed unmoved for long minutes, maybe an hour, maybe two, but when it ended, he took a deep breath and, carefully, opened the too used, blue as the sky book.

…

The talk in the library left trace on Hermione.

She just didn't want to show it to him. After she left too proud Slytherin with her book, she hurried up to her room. There, she tried to calm herself down. Previously, she wanted to yell at him, fight him, challenge him, but after he said that…

 _Yes, it is because of the fucking muggle author._

How unsure he was about it, how he acted, like he wanted, with that sentence, make himself believe, not her, that he really thinks it. That was when her anger vanished. How could she yell at him, blame him for anything when, honestly, she had no idea how he felt in this position. She wondered how she would act on his place…there wasn't an answer Hermione could find. So all she did was leaving the blue book on place close to him. Good hearted Gryffindor desperately wanted him to read it. In this one week, they didn't have many chances to talk, only on her persisten attempts. He spent most of his time in a warm, book filled room she loved so much. His choice of books greatly surprised her. Their tastes were very much similiar which only made Hermione want to talk to him more.

He was just…this mystical being which everyone in her life hated, found him vile and foul. But Merlin she couldn't help herself, she saw so much more than that in him.

 _Like Beast from Beauty and the beast._

Beast too made some bad choices for which he was punished later on. And realization of everything he did, how wrong it was, it left him changed and broken. He was alone, with no hope, nothing joyful…It was Hermione's favourite fairytale when she was a child. She adored the idea of an inner beauty, hidden beneath the scary and vile exterior. All it took was a right person to see him the way he really was.

And Hermione wanted to be that person for him.

Call it her Gryffindor kindness or persistence or viewing him as a problem needed to be solved, she wanted it.

Through her mind, lyrics of the beautiful song waltzed like prince and his princess in a shiny ball room.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _Just a little change_

 _Small to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

'Hermione, are you okay?', gentle, female voice made her turn her head around.

'Oh, Luna. Yes I'm fine. I was just…thinking', she recalled Draco's answer and cursed herself for repeating it.

'About Draco?', beautiful Ravenclaw asked dreamly.

'What no no. Of course not. Why would I be thinking about him?', Hermione lied, trying to keep her cool.

'Oh I just noticed you've showed interest in his well being ever since he came here. I find it very nice.'

'Well professor Snape told me to keep an eye on him. You know, in case he tries something.'

'I don't think he will..', she replayed, smiling.

'Yes…me neither.'

'Then why do you keep an eye on him?'

Hermione stopped for a minute because she couldn't really answer that question.

'It's just…I don't know. I'm trying to make him see how the whole Mudbloods idea is wrong and I'm not really doing a good job for now', she confessed quitely.

'Hermione, it's only been a week. Don't be too hard on yourself. He'll come to his senses. '

'You really think so?'

'Of course. Just don't give up on him. He needs you right now. He simply doesn't know it yet. And neither do you.', Luna laughed secretly.

'Then how do you know if the two of us don't?'

'Because I see some things others don't. Remember, they called me crazy because of it.'

'Oh Luna-

'It's alright. It never really bothered me. But it's nice when people admit it, like Blaise for example.'

'You two got close didn't you?'

'We're not together if that's what you wish to know.'

'No, no. It's none of my business, of course. I was only-

'But on question if I care about him, I would answer positively.'

'I think you're very good for him', Hermione suggested. Love talks never came easy to her.

'I think so too. And he's good for me, you know', she had so sure and sincere look it made Hermione wonder how can she be so sure about something so complicated like love, 'When he came here, we just…clicked. He even made Theo stop making sarcastic comments about me.'

'Blaise is a good guy. He always was, even back in Hogwarts.'

'Draco is too. He just needs time. You and I see it already, after some time others will too.'

'But-

'I'm sorry I have to go now. I ensured you're fine but chores won't do themselves. See you later Hermione', blonde got up and left her small room.

Leaving Hermione to think about her words.

 _Maybe she is crazy a bit. But a good crazy._

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

It took him a whole week to decide to talk to her again.

After the talk in the library he avoided her just like Alexey Alexandrovitch Karenin avoided his wife at one point in the book. At first, he thought his desire for distance was induced with her stupid persistence to make him admit his still there muggle prejudices, but later on, his pride still desired that reason, but his brain saw way through that transparent material of thoughts. He knew it was because he couldn't decide if those prejudices were still there, deep set on in depths of his mind or did he really stop caring about them.

For instance, when his gaze would catch a sight of Granger, his first thoughts weren't about prejudices and her dirty blood, but after few seconds, he would remember who he was and who she was and it all came back to him. All he knew is that his mind was on one hell of a rollercoaster, going up and down all the time. And he desperately wished for that rollercoaster to stop. Whenever, wherever, it didn't matter. He has left his stop long time ago and a new one would be nice to have.

And there was that goddamn book she left him with.

He read it, and had to admit, it was pretty impressive. The topic itself is very interasting to follow and Draco found the character of Anna very different from all female characters he encountered before. He had read it two days ago and wanted to talk to _her_ about it. _It's simply for the sake of literature discussion,_ he thought.

Even back in school, he enjoyed having a good argument with her in class. She just…always thought she's _so right_ in everything. That annoyed the hell out of him, even more than Pansy's boring, fake stories he was forced to listen before. _I wonder how she's doing._ To be honest, he didn't care too much about her in a romantic way, but she was his friend and he wanted her to be safe and alright. When he asked Blaise and Theo about her all they knew was that she left school to be with her parents. She didn't even say goodbye to them. Simply left one night.

He just hoped she didn't join Voldemort and his comrades.

He's been here for two weeks already. A bit more. What gave him a great joy was the fact Weasel kept his distance the most he could. Draco did the same thing and so did Blaise and Theo. They had better business than bickering around with two Gryffindorks. And Potter…he seemed completely in his world, he didn't even pay attention to them. Blonde Slytherin couldn't decide is that a good or a bad thing.. Only female ginger head seemed to have power to reach him. They all seemed so lost in the wrath of war that they didn't even acknowledge each other in the same room.

 _But not Granger._

Draco didn't really understand how she could keep smile on her face all the time. He knew it wasn't real, of course. He saw her smile, truely and happily, enough times to know these fake ones were just for the sake of others. He just didn't know why she did it. How she had strength to try to look like everything's alright when every moment could be their last one. It greatly fascinated him…

'Draco? Mate, where have you gone to?', Blaise's voice cut his thoughts straight.

'Sorry, my thoughts just wandered.'

'Yeah well this guy here has just ruined me in chess', he popped his head towards Theo.

'Mate, I refuse to apologize for one of the easiest wins of my life', brown Slytherin smirked devilishly. _That guy's a Slytherin through and through._

'Easiest win my ass. I had you almost.'

'Al-most, Blaise. Almost it was.'

'How can a goof like you be so good in something that actually requires brains?', Draco laughed at him, in good humour again.

'Draco darlin, there is no need to pretend I'm a goof when it's clearly obvious I'm the smartest and the hottest wizarding male in this room.'

'Chess winning does not make you smartest. Or the hottest.'

'You're right, it doesn't…But taking Parvati Patil to my bed does. High fives!', he raised both of his palmes and his friends only shook their heads helplessly and gave him high fives.

Theo always seemed like he didn't give a fuck about their current situation but nights gave him away. Screams, sleepless nights, nightmares. When he drank a bit too much of alcohol it would all slip away. But Draco and Blaise never mentioned it. And Theo was very grateful for that.

'So, now we got on the topic of xx chromosome creatures-

'You mean you got to-

'No, no mate. We did. So Blaise, how is little Loony Luna?'

'Hei, don't call her like that.'

'My apology man for dishonouring your girlfriends sacred name.'

'She's not my girlfriend, Theo', Blaise rolled his eyes, annoyed.

'Why not? Apart from the fact she's crazy, she's hot. Hot and crazy chicks are the best!'

'Theo-

'Alright, alright. You know I'm kidding. But seriously, why she's not?'

'We still didn't talk about it. And I certainly don't want to talk to you about it.'

'Oh come on. We're not that bad', said Draco, faking to be insulted.

'No..you're worse. We all Slytherin blokes are.'

'Ah, true that mate. True that', Theo settled more comfortabley in his chairs, 'but damn it all, chicks can not resist us.'

'Cheers to that.', Draco raised his cup of tea towards his fellow mate.

'What about you Draco? You got something on hook when you were away?'

'Yes Theo, that's all I did and thought about while runnig for my life.'

'Well, you should've stopped time to time and sell that 'I'm running for my life' story to some hot, stupid chick.'

'I'm not you Nott.'

'Yeah, you're right. It takes talent and handsome face to sell that story.'

'He's impossible', Blaise shook his head, looking at Draco.

'Wanna play another game Zabini?'

'No thanks. I think I'm never gonna play it against you again.'

'How about you Draco?'

'You'll have to accept my rejection Theo,', Draco said and got up on his feet.

'But I thought we had something…'

'It just won't work ,mate. I'm sorry', blonde said and walked towards the door.

'Call me?', Theo shouted after him and Draco didn't bother to answer.

His legs led him to the library, hoping to see a certain bushy haired Gryffindor, but she wasn't there. He stopped a bit, thinking where she could be. His gray eyes widened when he recalled her saying how she loves smell of the rain in the morning. His next destination was his room where he collected his black coat for he knew it was chilly outside. His cloudy gaze fell on the blue book lying on his bed and remained there for a couple of moments.

 _Wish I had a fucking cigarette._

Closing door behind him, he headed outside. Where he was certain she was.

….

Hermione enjoyed cold chivers running through her whole body as she sat outside in the garden, dressed in her favourite green pullover and simple coat her parents gifted her last year. Purple blanket was wrapped around her and it made her feel so cosy. Certain ginger head Gryffindor was seated next to her, arms crossed, lips set in a hard line.

'Do you think Harry is making a plan about…you know, everything that's going on?'

'I doubt it Ron. He lost so much in a last year and he needs a break. We'll think about something later', said Hermione thinking about her dear friend.

'I just still can't believe all this is going on. Like I'm in a bad dream and waiting for you, Hermione, to shake me and wake me up, like you always do.'

'I wish I could Ron. I really do.'

'You know, we didn't have much chance to talk these days eh, actually, ever since Malfoy came-

'What Draco has to do with our conversations, Ron?', Hermione said sharply, not wanting to discuss Draco topic with Ron, knowing he has nothing nice to say about their new lodger.

'Well, it's just, you seem to spend too much time with him lately. It kind of bothers me, Hermione', Hermione noticed how he chose his words carefully, not wanting to enter a discussion with her.

'So what if I do? I have right to talk to him if I want to. I only wanted him to feel welcomed here. And for your information, Ronald, he and I did not exchange a word for a whole week.'

'Does that bother you?'

'What is that supposed to mean?!', her brown eyes widened as she gasped, looking at him in disbelief.

'Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to-

'I do not care what you wanted! You will not speak negatively about him in my presence. He might be a git but he didn't have a wonderful life either Ron.'

He just laughed bitterly at that, 'Yeah right. He must have suffered from depression while swimming in all those galleons and recieving every little thing his eyes fell onto.'

'Life is not about money and wealth. It's about love and happiness and I doubt he had lots of that in his life.'

'Sure. His tears fell on the torn paper in which his gifts were wrapped up.'

'I just said- Gods Ron, you're hopeless.'

'I'm sorry, Hermione but I simply don't see him the way you do. For me, he was and always will be little spoiled, arrogant ferret.'

'Fine. I'll respect your opinion if you'll respect mine. Alright?'

'Alright.'

'Where did Harry go to?'

'I'm not sure. He doesn't tell me much lately…'

'Yeah…me neither.'

After that mournful silence came on the stage. Neither of them wanted to talk about their best friend behind his back, but this deafening silence he initiated started to leave effect on them.

'Why don't you go look for him. I don't think it's very smart to leave him to wander alone.'

'You're right', he replied, standing on his feet, 'see you later Hermione'

'Bye, Ron.'

After he left she was alone, or at least she thought she was. Sarcastic chuckle rose behind her and she jumped startled. But she let out a deep breath when she recognized her intruders blonde hair and tall frame.

'Draco…how long exactly have you been standing there?', she asked, annoyed by his behaviour.

'Long enough. I didn't want to interrupt anything, Granger', his voice was bitter and cold and eyes protected dark shadows which danced over them.

'You didn't have what to interrupt.'

'Didn't seem so. I mean, you and Weasel have always been an item-

'What do you want Draco?', her voice gave her desire for him to let go of that topic. He thought that over for couple of seconds but decided to respect her wish.

'Actually I just wanted to tell you I finished your book. You can take it back.'

'You came all the way outside just to tell me that?'

He stopped for a moment in his thought. _Damn it, I didn't think of that._

'No, I also wanted to catch some fresh air. It's nicely chilly here.'

'Yes, I adore fall. Such pretty colours and fresh nature.'

'If you say so Granger.'

'So, did you like the book?'

'I think I see what you did there Granger.'

'What?', she laughed a bit.

'You know what.'

'Enlighten me.'

'Anna…mistakes she did, everything it cost her, it led her to later depression and suicide. I just felt like you were sending me a message, or a warning', his intelligent eyes sparkled a bit and it made her heart skip a beat.

'Maybe that was a little plan of mine after all…alright Malfoy, you got me', she smiled at him, honestly and truely, and Draco felt some kind of a strange tingle in his stomach.

'Very clever of you Granger.'

'Well, I am known for my brains after all.'

'And they say I'm cheeky…'

'Hei!', she punched him slightly in the arm as they both laughed. That one honest and pure moment was something she wanted from him all along.

'You know, there's nothing going on between Ron and I', she confessed quietly.

'It's alright Granger. It's your private business.'

'I know but I, want you to know that.'

'Why?'

'I…don't quite know.', she looked away, couldn't look at hi min the eyes anymore, 'Anyway, you didn't answer my question, how did you like the book?'

'I found it very intriguing. Vronsky's character is so good to read. I think he's one of my favourites.'

'Yes he's a very interasting character. But don't you find him leaving Kitty humiliated and shattered a bit offensive?'

'Not at all Granger. She's that foolish, stupid girl who fell for nice words and good looks. I'm not a big fan of those.'

'Unless you want to take them in your bed.'

He smirked devilishly, 'I'm glad we understand each other Granger.'

'Git…well I find Kitty's character much more than that. She grows through the book as a person and it's a quite nice journey to follow.'

'Yes but she still remains boring. I really don't see what Levin sees in her. Except looks, of course. His character is also boring to me. I know, if I met a bloke like that in person, I would come to dislike him within a second.', his silence was an indication for her to comment but when she didn't he went on, 'You surely like him. Girls tend to like blokes like him.'

'Blokes like him?'

'You know, good ones.'

She wanted to argument that but knew it would be useless. He was just too stubborn to listen. She knew, cause she was just the same.

'Would you like another book from my collection?'

'What do you have in mind?'

'Well, tell me what would you like to read, novels, poetry, comedies, tragedies-

'Tragedies?'

'Yes I have few very interasting ones. If you want of course.'

'Alright Granger. I accept the offer. What book do you have in mind?'

'Umm, I was thinking maybe…Hamlet?'

'That is a funny name. What is about?'

'A-a. Told you, I am not a book spoiler. You'll have to-

'Read it myself. Got it. Gods you can be annoying.'

'Well same to you blondie.'

…..


End file.
